


Not All Yatos Need An Umbrella

by MyHeroSite



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Yato, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Plans, Gen, Good versus Evil, Heroes Do Not Always Win, Heroes to Villains, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Nobody Knows What Will Happen Not Even Me, People Change People, Please Leave Suggestions In Comments If I Stop Updating, Possible Space Gays, Sort Of, Takes Place In Edo And In Space, Will Attempt Gintama Humor, Will Be Slow-Burn If Anything Happens Though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroSite/pseuds/MyHeroSite
Summary: Gintoki Sakata, an ordinary human, defeated Housen, The King of the Night. How was that possible? That was what Kamui wanted to know. No human should have that much strength, no matter how silver their soul may be. He came to the most logical conclusion: Samurai-san was a yato just like him, and just wasn't aware of that fact. So, how was he supposed to awaken the dormant yato blood inside him?By forcing it out of him, of course!Kamui was simply too kind to let that man's potential go to waste. Samurai-san would thank him someday.
Relationships: Abuto & Kamui (Gintama), Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Kamui & Takasugi Shinsuke, Kamui and Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke, Undecided
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Not All Yatos Need An Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may recognize that title. That is because I once put this story on Fanfiction.net, but ended up dropping it. I am doing a rewrite here with a completely different plotline, but with the similarity of Gin secretly being a yato who was raised on Earth as a human. This takes place sometime after the first arc in Yoshiwara, and the alliance between Kamui and Takasugi happens in the hopes of awakening Gin's yato blood, and making him join them. I only have ideas for the first few chapters, so feel free to suggest things after that, especially if I don't update for awhile and you want more. This story could end up being very long, especially since they wil end up in space at some point. I'm not sure what I want the ship to be or if there will be one at all, but it will either be Gin/Takasugi, Gin/Kamui, or Takasugi/Gin/Kamui. As said in the tags, anything that happens won't for a long time because slow-burn is the only thing that makes sense when shipping the protagonist with any of their villains, and there needs to be a lot of character development first anyways. I hope you enjoy this!

Kamui finished gulping down his many plates of food. He was especially hungry tonight after killing all those people in Yoshiwara, and meeting the King of the Night himself. Or, more like the former King of the Night. He was dethroned by Gintoki Sakata, a samurai from, Earth.

Another reason Kamui was stuffing his face (other than the fact he really loved food) was because he was trying to wrap his head around the puzzle that was Gintoki Sakata. How was it possible for a normal human to possess enough strength to take down a yato, especially one as experienced as Housen? Sure, the man had some help, but it was mainly him putting all the pressure on, Housen. The ninjas only did minor damage, and assisted the man a few times. They would have all been killed instantly if he wasn’t the one leading them, and Yoshiwara never would have seen the light of day, again.

Samurai were strong because they had something inside of them. Kamui was aware of that much, and it was why he was drawn to Earth out of all the planets in the galaxy. No other species except for his own, excited him as much as humans did. They were fun to play with, and put up more of a fight than many others who peed their pants when they realized he was a yato. 

But, it was not because of the samurai spirit that Gintoki was so strong. The soul only carried one so far. There was a point where the body would break against a stronger opponent, yet the man always won no matter what it was that challenged him as if he was something not of his world. That was when the realization hit him.

Gintoki was strong not only because of his spirit and his skill with a sword, but because he wasn’t human at all. He was a yato just like, Kamui. However, the man acted like human, and did not even carry an umbrella like every yato he met did. Perhaps, that was because he was raised on Earth and had plenty of time to adapt to its sun. Maybe the man was not even aware of his yato heritage, and believed himself to be a human like those he grew up with. Either way, he was too interesting for Kamui to ignore.

“Are you done eating, yet?” Abuto asked.  
“Abuto, what do you think about that silver-haired samurai?”  
“That he does not know when to quit, and it will get him killed someday. Why?”  
“I think there may be a little more to him than meets the eye. Since when can a normal human kill someone like Housen?” Kamui inquired.  
“Never, at least, until now. Are you suggesting that he may not be human?”  
“I think we may have discovered a yato on Earth that grew up as a human and a samurai.”  
“It is true that he possesses great strength, but proving that he is one of us may be hard, especially since he knows nothing of our ways. How do you expect to find out for sure?” Abuto questioned.

“By pushing him to his limits, and awakening his yato blood, of course!” Kamui cheerfully responded. “He has more potential than those other humans, and it wouldn’t be right to let it go to waste. Samurai-san will thank me once I awaken his true self.”  
“What if you are wrong, and he is just a strong human instead of a yato like us?”  
“Then, I will kill him. There is no point of living if you aren’t willing to use your full potential. Living with those low-lifes is only hindering him. Think about what he could do once he awakened his yato blood! I look forward to fighting him!” Kamui said.  
“Just, be careful. There’s no telling what he would do if you enraged him. If he goes berserk, I am out. You clean up your own messes.”  
“Don’t worry, Abuto-san, I will make sure he joins us willingly. For now, I will just need your assistance with the preparations. I have a feeling it will take more than the two of us in order to awaken him.”

“What should I do?” Abuto asked.  
“Arrange a meeting with Takasugi Shinsuke. He will be the perfect ally in this operation, because he is one of the few samurai that did not resist their true potential, and left their pathetic planet. He also knows Samurai-san already and has a grudge, so he will be more than willing to comply if it means messing with Samurai-sans head a little.”  
“Understood. I will contact him right away. Let me know if you need me to contact anyone else.”  
“Will do!”  
Abuto left Kamui in order to make the call.  
“A yato with a human heart and the soul of a samurai. How intriguing! I look forward to our fight, Samurai-san.”

A few days later, and the meeting with Takasugi Shinsuke finally arrived. Takasugi entered Kamui’s ship by himself, while his closest henchmen remained onboard his own with guns ready in case things went awry.  
“Takasugi Shinsuke, we finally meet!” Kamui greeted with a smile, extending his hand.  
“Save it. Just, tell me what you want, already.”  
“Right to the point, huh? I like it! You and I are going to get along great!”  
Takasugi scoffed. He clearly was not amused.  
“This way! There is food waiting!”

Takasugi sat across from Kamui as Kamui stuffed his face.  
“Are you going to make me wait all day, or are you going to tell me why you of all people wanted to form an alliance?”  
“Sorry. The food’s so good that I couldn’t help it,” Kamui apologized, after stuffing his face with some bread. “I called you here, because I wanted your help with fighting a certain samurai.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the strongest yato in the galaxy? Why do you need my help?”  
“Because, this is the same samurai that is responsible for Housen’s death.”  
Takasugi’s single eye widened.  
“You’re going after, Gintoki? No wonder you need my help. An amanto like you wouldn’t stand a chance against that demon.”  
“I’m not trying to kill him, you see. I only want to see his true potential, and sadly, I don’t think I alone will be enough for that to happen.”  
“If there’s one thing Gintoki is, it’s stubborn. You are going to need an entire army to back him up into a corner, let alone get a scratch on him. And, he has those annoying children of his, too, along with, Zura.”

“But you have won against him in the past, have you not?”  
“Only back when we were still brats. If we were to fight to the death now, either he would win, or we would go down together. Whatever it is that drives him is stronger than our desire for destruction. He also has many people that are willing to go down fighting with him. I only met a few of them that one time, but I am sure there would have been many more if that fight took place in the actual city. To stand a chance against him, we must force him to fight us alone,” Takasugi explained.  
“And, how do you suggest we do that?” Kamui asked.  
“Simple: we force him to protect something by himself. Perhaps, those two children of his. Gintoki cannot resist getting involved when those dear to him are in danger. He would do anything to save them, even if it meant hurting them by doing something they would see as unforgivable.”  
That was the exact reason Kamui wanted to forge an alliance with, Takasugi. He knew Gintoki aka the Shiroyasha back in the war, so he knew a lot about him. Samurai-san seemed to be the type who treasured their friends and family more than anything else in the world, so using them against him was the most logical approach. Perhaps, Kamui could even awaken his yato-blood that way. Kagura lost control when her friend’s life was in danger, so perhaps he was similar to her. There was a reason she decided to live with him out of all people, after all.  
“Thank you for help, Samurai-san. I have the perfect plan now thanks to you, and you are going to help me do it.”  
“Why should I? For all I know, you will use me as bait,” Takasugi asked.

“Because, there is a fiery beast inside him that is just waiting to be released from the cage he forced it into. That’s why you want to fight him so badly, isn’t it? To make the beast bare its fangs?”  
Takasugi had a sinister grin on his face. He started laughing, amused by Kamui’s words. This was the birth of a beautiful friendship that would last ‘till the end of time. The end they could cause together. And, Gintoki Sakata would soon join them. He could not wait!  
“I have not met someone quite as entertaining since I met Gintoki for the first time!” Takasugi exclaimed. “Fine, I will go along with your plan. But, do not underestimate, Gintoki. The second you think he is out of surprises, he will always create another.”  
“I am aware. That is the exact reason I am so infatuated with him. He is the first human to interest me. Now, I finally understand why Kagura chose him over her own brother. I am a really boring nii-san compared to him.”  
“Maybe, it’s about time you proved her wrong.”  
“Oh, I will. I will give her more fun than he ever has. Perhaps, she will even give into her own yato blood and join us on our journey for destruction. Maybe, even your samurai friend Zura will, too. We will all be together as one happy family!”  
“Don’t go that far. I will still hate him, even if he joins us.”  
“Too bad. I was hoping we could all go on murder-sprees together.   
“Do it yourself. I don’t plan on staying all buddy-buddy with you after this is all over. Remember that.”  
“Will do, Samurai-san! Will do.”


End file.
